Casson family, meet the Cullen family
by doodlechick12
Summary: A cute, humorous, and slightly serious one-shot of the Cullen's meeting part of the Casson family.


_I know I have other stories I'm writing and need to update, but this idea just popped into my mind! A plot bunny, no less! I love each of these series, and thought, what would happen if they met? After some tweaking, of species on the Casson side, it worked. This is obviously an Alternate Universe, as the Casson family is not vampires. I hope all of you who are fans of these novels enjoy my story._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, by Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own The Casson Family Series by Hilary McKay.**_

Esme Cullen was a kind soul; always helping someone in need. She loved children. It didn't matter if they were a parent's worst nightmare, Esme always found a place in her heart for them all.

So when she found a seemingly lost child at a supermarket, she attempted to help. "Excuse me, Darling, are you lost?" Esme asked, her eyebrows knit together, lips set into a concerned frown. The little girl, perhaps nine or ten, had lovely dark hair and skin very fair.

The little girl looked at Esme; her own mouth set into a line, and said sternly, "I am not supposed to talk to strangers, my Mummy says. Indigo, Saffy, and Caddy remind me as well," Esme stifled a smile at the girl's serious expression, "but Daddy had said not to too, and I am angry at him right now. So I think I'll talk to you anyway." She smiled broadly, and said, "My name is Permanent Rose Casson. What's yours?"

Esme couldn't resist her smile this time; the child was truly a little darling. "My name is Esme Cullen. It's nice to meet you, Permanent Rose." It was a different name, but Esme didn't mind. She thought it was unique; like Renesmee.

Permanent Rose frowned though, and said, "You can call me Rose. My mummy names all of us after colors; Caddy, after Cadmium Gold, for her golden hair; Indigo for when he was human, his eyes were indigo blue, Saffy, after Saffron." Esme thought that was an interesting naming technique. Surely at least these children would never meet another that shares their name?

"Those are lovely names, Rose," Esme said just as another woman floated towards Rose. "Darling Rose! I was so worried!" The woman also had terribly fair skin and lovely blond hair. She looked up at Esme, and smiled. "Thank you for finding my darling Rose. I don't know what I would've done without her. I'm Eve."

Esme offered her hand, before it occurred to her not to do so, but it was too late. Eve had grasped her hand, and shook it without flinching. It was then that Esme noticed the lovely butterscotch eyes the mother and daughter shared.

Moving her lips at a humanly-impossible speed, Esme asked, "You are vampires?" Eve smiled daintily, and murmured an affirmative. Esme's smile couldn't have gotten any wider. "And you are all vegetarian?" Eve nodded soundlessly, her head cocked to the side, as if listening for something.

"Would you like to meet my family?" Esme asked tentatively. One could never be too cautious of another family of vampires, and Esme just wasn't sure if this mother would want her children in the company of older vampires.

But Eve just smiled again. "Of course, darling, but I'm afraid I never caught your name though . . ." She trailed off demurely. Esme's hand flitted to her mouth, and she said, "Excuse my manners; my name is Esme Cullen."

Rose's golden butterscotch eyes darted to the side, and her face lit up. "Mummy, Indigo is back. Shall we introduce him to our new friend?" Esme looked at where Rose was pointing, and saw a pale young man with dark hair. He looked much younger than any of Esme's children, (except Nessie, but she is Bella's baby, and Esme's grand-baby) perhaps twelve or thirteen? The young man flitted to his family's side, his gaze piercing Esme.

He soon smiled though, and Esme could see the family resemblance in the three Casson's, and Esme wondered who could turn such a lovely family into vampires. Speaking of, Rose was awfully young, Indigo wasn't too much older and immortal children were dangerous creatures . . .

Seemingly reading her mind, (perhaps he is gifted like Edward?) Indigo shoots Esme a soft frown, and murmurs in an enchanting voice, (all vampires have enchanting voices, but it seems all vampires under the physical age of eighteen had simply the most enchanting voices) "Rose is perfectly safe. She is quite . . . mature for her age."

Esme nods because she understands this immediately; Bella was the tamest newborn she had ever met, and Nessie was most agreeable for a three year old half-vampire. "I am sorry to have thought such things, I am sure you are simply lovely, Miss Rose. The invitation to see my family still stands though. . ."

Indigo looks at his mother in puzzlement, while Rose bounces on the balls of her feet in excitement. Eve simply nods, as if in a daze, "Seeing as Caddy is with Michael in Tasmania saving the Tasmanian Devils, and Saffy is with Sarah in Rome, I don't see why not. Bill is in Italy, starting some of pieces for some new clients. That reminds me, I have to finish a painting, even though it is NotExactly Art . . ."

Rose rolls her eyes, and muttered a few swears about Daddy cutting Mummy's artwork down. Esme pretended she didn't notice the foul language in the child's vocabulary.

"-I suppose we could meet your family, especially if they are as lovely as yourself." Eve finished speaking, a thoughtful look upon her face.

"Lovely! We live a few minutes run away from here," Esme said happily. Eve paused, looking at the items she had been going to purchase. "I don't think I'll buy these after all. Darling Rose, would you please put these back for me?" Rose took the paint palates and water colors and returned them to their rightful shelves.

When she returned, Esme led the three Casson's out of the supermarket and to the forest a minute's walk away. Once they were covered by the foliage, Esme started to run at a steady pace. The Casson's had no trouble keeping up.

"Here we are," Esme murmured. Eve's eyes roamed the structure with a critical eye, and she turned to Esme. "I love what you've done with your home, Esme darling. It's simply lovely. Bill would say it's Not Exactly Art, but I believe he would be wrong, just this once."

Esme hid a smile; this Bill sounded amusing. She led her three guests up the porch stairs and into the foyer. Alice met her there, beaming. "Hi! I'm Alice. You must be Eve, Indigo, and Rose. I saw you coming, but I wanted to keep it a surprise for Esme. You and Esme are going to be great friends!"

Indigo and Rose shared a look, but greeted the pixie-like vampire all the same. "Hello darling, it's lovely to meet you as well." If Eve was intimidated by Alice, she didn't show it.

Bella and Rosalie came down the stairs, with Renesmee tagging behind them. Nessie looked at the newcomers with curiosity; Bella and Rosalie regarded them warily. "Esme? Who are these people?" Rosalie asked testily. Permanent Rose glowered at the blond vampire.

Esme gave her daughter a placating smile. "This is Eve, and her children, Indigo and Permanent Rose." Bella raised her eyebrows at the names, but smiled at them nonetheless. "Hello, I'm Bella," She said serenely, "and this is Renesmee, my daughter." Nessie looked about Rose's age: eight or nine years old.

Rosalie looked at Eve's children, and to her surprise, they actually _were her _children. Not 'adopted' or created to keep one company; her blood related children. Both of them looked quite a bit like their mothe. The butterscotch eyes make them look even more similar.

"I met this lovely family at the supermarket. They have other relatives across the globe, as well," Esme said cheerily. Bella came to stand in front of the Casson's, with Nessie clutching her hand.

Permanent Rose looked at Nessie, and asked, "Can you paint?" Nessie lit up, her face simply glowing with excitement. "Yes! Can you play the piano?" Rose frowned, and said, "No. But I bet I am a better painter than you are."

Renesmee smirked, and said, "Well, I guess we'll just have to see?" Rose nodded and waited as Nessie raced upstairs for some painting supplies.

They set to work immediately, each trying their best. Esme and Eve floated over to the couch, each eager to speak to another vampire caregiver.

Indigo was left feeling slightly awkward with Alice, Bella, and Rosalie staring at him. "Hello, I guess." Indy rubbed the back of his neck nervously, before straightening up. A subtle wave of calm soothed the room's occupants a moment later.

Rosalie's eyes narrowed, Alice looked delighted, and Bella was surprised. "You're an empath?" Rosalie asked, suspicious. Indigo looked up at the women, before smiling, abet sheepishly. "Yeah? Sorry, I hope you don't mind." Alice shook her head, and responded, "No, not at all. My mate is an empath too. It doesn't bother us."

_Speak for yourself, _Rosalie thought. She wasn't bothered too terribly though. As long as he didn't mess with her emotions too much, Rosalie would be alright. Indigo looked surprised at the thought of there being another empath in the vicinity.

"His name is Jasper, and he is hunting with Bella and Rosalie's mates, Edward and Emmett. Esme's husband works at the hospital and won't be home until late this evening," Alice told the young man. Rosalie couldn't believe Alice was giving away such information.

But before she could protest, Bella proposed a question Rosalie would have liked to have asked herself, "Are you the only gifted one in your family, Indigo?" Indigo shifted from foot to foot, a nervous repetition. Eve offered up some information, "Oh, not quite. Caddy, my oldest, can talk to animals. Those two are the only ones special in that way. Michael is simply lovely with children though, Saffy can take control of a room, and Sarah would back her up in a heartbeat; so loyal, that sweetheart. Darling Rose is one of the best artists I've ever seen, and so is her father, Darling Bill."

Bella nodded smiling, while Rosalie filed away the information on the visiting family. Rosalie grabbed Alice's arm for a moment, and hissed into her ear, "I need to speak with you alone for a minute." Alice frowned, but followed Rosalie into the forest, a few miles away.

"Alice! You saw them coming, and didn't tell anyone! Why?" Rosalie asked, irritated. Alice perked up, and said, "Esme needed at friend, and I saw her meet Eve at the supermarket a week ago. They seemed so similar to each other, and I thought it would be a perfect match."

Rosalie let out a frustrated breath, and snapped, "What about those two kids? That Rose girl, is an _immortal child_ and that boy, Indigo, is young enough for the Volturi to notice. _Why _did you let them come here?"

Alice frowned at Rosalie disapprovingly. "I've _seen_ them, and nothing happens. The whole Casson family has a good tolerance for human blood. And it's only these three that we will meet for a long time, and they are the most tolerate of them all, Rosalie! Calm down, and relax. You like children, and Rose is very similar to you."

Rosalie huffed in annoyance, before sighing, "Fine. Let's just get back, just in case something happens. And don't look at me that way, Alice: something _always_ happens." Alice shrugged, and couldn't completely disagree with Rosalie there.

Her visions were subjective after all.

* * *

><p>Esme and Eve had gone back to the garden to reorganize the layout because Eve had had some ideas to spruce it up. Eve had entrusted Indigo to watch over Rose, and Bella promised nothing would happen to either of Eve's children.<p>

So Rose and Nessie continued to try to best each other at different things. Rose had proven to be the superior painter, while Nessie was a better piano player. They both a read some interesting novels in their lives though, so that was a tie.

Bella and Indigo had a few intellectual conversations, and Bella thought Jasper would like this apparently younger vampire. "Are you an artist, as well?" Bella asked, intrigued. Indigo shrugged, and smiled apprehensively. "I'm a pretty good cook, and have learnt how to play the guitar from my American friend, Tom, but artsy painting is kind of the rest of my family's thing."

Bella's eyes lit up, and she said, "I was a fairly good cook when I was a human, but I'm afraid some of skills are a bit out of use. Renesmee prefers blood to actual food, you see."

Indigo nodded, and his eyes went out of focus for a moment. Bella looked at him, concerned. "Indigo?" She asked, unsure. Rose looked up from her drawing, and Nessie took the opportunity to finish her own sketch. "Indy? Are you alright over there?" Rose flitted to his side, putting a hand gently on his shoulder.

Indigo snapped back into reality, and murmured, "I feel some others coming towards the house. Three men, it would seem. Are they your friends?" Bella's eyebrows went up, and she said, "It's probably just Edward, Emmett, and Jasper back from their hunt."

A moment later, three vampires came into the house and stopped cold at the sight of two immortal children in their home.

Jasper and Indigo, both feeling the tension, went about calming the room at the same time. The result was everyone dropping what they were doing, and looking quite calm indeed. The two empaths looked at each other.

"You must be Jasper," Indigo said, not surprised that he _feel _the other vampire's emotions as though they were his own.

Jasper inclined his head, and said, "And you are?"

"Indigo Casson: that's my sister, Rose. My mother is outside with yours in the garden. Redecorating, I imagine."

Edward searched the newcomers' heads, looking for threats. He found nothing besides the fact that the three guests were a bit flighty. Daydreamers, Edward supposed. Eve seemed a little out there . . .

Edward determined that she must have been this way as a human. Rose was a formidable little girl: Edward could already tell. Indigo seemed like a relaxed, laid back fellow.

"I'm Edward, and this is Emmett. A pleasure to meet you, I assure," he turned to Bella, and embraced her, "Love, what has happened while we were gone?"

Bella trilled laughter, and said, "Esme brought home a few new friends." _They are harmless. Don't worry about the kids. _Bella lifted her shield to share her thoughts with Edward.

He nodded, and murmured quietly in Bella's ear, so only she would hear, "I'm not worried about them. It's the Volturi I'm thinking of. What will they say when they hear we befriended these immortals?"

Bella shrugged, unsure of that fact herself.

Emmett went to Nessie's side, unbothered by the commotion of new arrivals. Rosalie and Alice returned just a minute later, going to their respective husbands.

Indigo and Jasper engaged into a conversation of their not-so-unique empathy gift. Alice stood behind Jasper, rubbing his shoulders soothingly, in an usual public display of PDA. "You are able to influence others' emotions well then, yes?" Jasper asked, intrigued. Indigo nodded his head, "I am able to influence people's emotions as we are able to hold our breath; it is uncomfortable, but easy. I feel everyone's feelings as though they are mine, but I am not able to block them out."

Jasper's eyes widened, and he said softly, "I cannot imagine that. I can influence others' emotions with no backlash, as long as I don't do it all day, every day for a long period of time. I feel the emotions of others like background noise. They are always there, but unless I focus, they are indistinct. How curious . . ."

Edward, Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie enjoyed watching Rose and Nessie compete with each other until the two girls admitted defeat to each other.

Once they were focused on something other than besting the other, they became fast friends.

Everyone was relaxed, the atmosphere being fed by two happy empaths. Then Rosalie ruined the mood by asking the question that has been on her mind the moment she met two of the Casson's.

"Why does the Volturi overlook your existence?" Rose and Indigo froze, and did not say a word. Until: "What is it any of your business, nosy trousers?" Rose asked rudely, but for once, Indigo didn't correct her manners.

Rosalie's eyes narrowed, and she said, "They traveled across the country on a false statement to see if my niece was an immortal child. They almost killed her; yet you two travel unharmed and unprotected. What makes you so special?"

Indigo hissed in warning, stooping into a crouch in front of Rose. But Rose sidestepped her brother and put a finger into Rosalie's face. "You listen here, Grouchy. Indy, Mummy, and I haven't hurt you, and we hadn't planned to. The Volturi haven't overlooked our existence at all, but searched us out. Daddy offered them a trade; him as their personal painter forever, and in return, they would let us live as lost as we didn't kill any humans. We've held up our side of the deal so far, so you have no reason to worry.

"So just get off of our figurative backs!" Rose finished with a huff, and turned back to Nessie, "So, what do you want to do next?"

The Cullen's and Indigo were left speechless, while Esme and Eve pretended to have not heard the conversation at all.

When Carlisle came home, he wondered when he had acquired three new family members, and why on earth was one of them lying across Rosalie's lap like the child she had never had?

"Esme dear, what's going on?"

Esme floated in, with another golden eyed vampire behind her. "Carlisle, I'd like you to meet my new friend, Eve Casson . . ."


End file.
